Insomnia
by brightsunlight
Summary: My version of Bella becoming a vampire
1. The Bite

**_(This is how I imagined Bella becoming a vampire before I read Breaking Dawn. It takes place just after Bella and Edward arrive home from their honeymoon.)_**

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_I do not own Twilight or any of the other books in the series, Stephenie Meyer does  
_

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" Edward whispered in my ear. "You can still back out you know."

"Don't worry so much. I have never been so sure of anything my entire life. Except maybe…"

"Yes?" Edward questioned, looking slightly anxious.

"…of my unconditional, irrevocable love for you" I continued. Edward just smiled and pulled me closer to him.

He hesitated for a moment then said, slightly reluctantly, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," I said simply. Edward leaned in closer, his mouth heading toward my neck. "Wait," I murmured.

"What's wrong?" he questioned, worry creasing his forehead.

"Nothing, it's just…" I trailed off, unsure how to phrase what I wanted. His eyes were searching my face, trying to work out what I was thinking. "This will probably sound stupid but, I thought that maybe you could do it like they do in the movies." I gushed out, embarrassed by my words.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, quizzical.

"Well, you know, kind of sexy…" Edward looked at me, trying to suppress a smile. "I know it won't make much difference, but I just wanted my last human memory to be…well…special."

Without another word Edward leaned in and brought my lips to his. He kissed me very gently then picked me up and held me like a damsel in distress. I responded by leaning my head back, exposing my neck. Ever so slowly he brought his mouth closer and closer to the exposed skin.


	2. Agony

I had been in absolute agony for what seemed an eternity. I was oblivious of everything except for the blinding pain that was now gripping my body. A fire was ripping through my entire

system, seemingly tearing it to shreds. I had no idea who I was or why I was in this pain, but I knew I would give anything for it to go away. My whole body was writhing with the agony

and I could not stop myself from screaming.

Gradually I became aware that there were arms wrapped around me and a voice humming a beautiful tune in my ear. With a sudden realisation I remembered that it was Edward. I was

going though this indescribable torture for Edward. This could not distract me from my pain but it made it more bearable. Within me I found the self control to stop screaming and suffer in

silence. I was comforted by the fact that I would soon wake up a vampire and an eternity with Edward would begin.

"Bella?" Edward whispered in my ear, "Bella, can you hear me?" In response I squeezed the hand that I found clasped in one of mine. "I am so sorry Bella, but it is almost over now. It has

been three days." To my surprise, I did feel that the pain had lessened slightly. I felt Edward pull me closer to him and I gasped. The pain in my heart had suddenly doubled and it started

beating impossibly fast. It felt like it would explode out of my chest but, instead, it just gave up and beat its final beat.


	3. Awakening

I opened my eyes and I saw Edward gazing at me with apology written across his features. "How do you feel?" He inquired.

I abruptly realised that I felt brilliant. The pain had disappeared and a feeling of total bliss had taken its place. "Fantastic!" I told him, smiling. I pulled him towards me and our lips met in

a way that had never been possible before. The kiss was so fierce that if I had still been human I knew I would have been crushed to death. As it was, Edward was the one who

seemed to be feeling slightly squashed. When I realised this I instantly pulled back and smiled slightly sheepishly.

I looked around myself for the first time and was astonished by the high level of detail I saw. Minute scratches on the walls were blatantly obvious to me. I listened to the sounds

around me and discovered that I could hear Alice telling the others that I had woken. Somehow I knew she was downstairs in the kitchen and yet it sounded as though she was right

next to me.

Moments later all of my new family were there, peeking in through the door. I gazed at them in wonderment, realising that I had never really appreciated their beauty until this very

moment. I smiled. Alice immediately pounced on me and gripped me in what should have been a bone shattering hug. Instead, it felt quite comfortable. "You look gorgeous!" She

exclaimed as she let me go.

Then it hit me. My throat felt like someone was scraping back and forth with a red hot poker. Involuntarily I clasped my throat and gasped. Immediately Edward had his arms around me

and assured me we would go hunting. He grabbed my hand and pulled me passed his family. Their faces were full of understanding and I felt reassured that they would

always be there to help me get through this.


	4. Hunting

Within moments we were at the door and started running. He had his hand on mine but this did not seem to affect our speed at all. I felt great not having to worry at all about

stumbling or tripping over. Very soon we were completely surrounded by trees. I halted unexpectedly, immediately letting go of Edward's hand. I did not feel like Bella anymore as I

started heading in a new direction. I could smell something agonisingly tempting and my instincts had taken over. All I could think of was that smell and how good it would feel to ease

this burning in my throat.

Without warning I was bowled over by something very strong and three pairs of arms were gripping me very tightly. I knew that I would have been able to break free easily from one

vampire, but not three. I still struggled until Edward put his face close to mine. The tempting scent I had been following was replaced by his and I started to regain some control. When

they saw that I was myself once more Emmet and Jasper let me go.

"I'm so sorry Edward! I can't believe I did that."

"It is alright Bella; it is only to be expected. We won't let anything happen."

"How did Emmet and Jasper know to come and help?" I inquired.

"Alice." He said simply. I wondered if Alice had seen me killing those people I had smelled. I shuddered at the thought.

When I was ready to continue we set off again with Emmet and Jasper following close behind. We soon caught the scent of some deer and I wrinkled my nose in disgust. They were not

nearly as appealing as those humans had been. Edward noticed my reaction. "I know they do not smell great but it will help with your thirst. You will get used to our diet soon enough"

I gazed at the deer and this time I consciously let my instincts take over. I leaped towards the animal, taking it completely by surprise. Without thinking I went straight to its neck and

sunk my now razor sharp teeth into the soft flesh.


	5. Insomnia

That night I was not really sure what we would do. What do vampires do when everyone else was asleep? It did not take me long to discover the answer. With my thirst assuaged for

now I found that I still desired Edward as much as, if not more than, when I was human. I gazed into his perfect golden eyes, not bothering to blink. It still stunned me that he was mine,

he was my Edward and we were going to be together forever.

I leaned in closer, breathing in his delicious scent. My lips found his and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer. I could not get enough of him and I knew that this craving

would never disappear. Even after countless centuries together, I was certain that our love and desire for each other would still be there. As Edward kissed me with unbelievable passion,

I felt thrilled with the knowledge that I would never again have to sleep. This was my very own version of insomnia, the beginning of a perfect eternity with Edward.


End file.
